Shi No Romansu
by Goax
Summary: I got the idea from playing the Corpse Party games and started playing with my own ideas for a story. The more I write the farther away from what I intended I get but nonetheless I'm making it up as I go but I will inform you that even tho the characters and story are original it does tie into the CP saga. It's meant to bridge Blood Drive and Dead Patient. Makes sense at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Shi No Romansu

Written By: Andrew Folchetti

hahahahahaha

hehehehehe

hahahaha

 _Time to wake up!_

Voices?

"Unnnnnn….Where the fuck am I?"

I looked around me but it was completely dark. I felt something wet running down my arm and touched it.

"What is this? Its not...blood is it?"

My mind was pretty scrambled. I had no idea how I got here, when I got here, or even where the fuck here was!

"Think Aaron. What is the last thing you can remember?"

Oh shit...thats right.

One hour earlier

 _ **Chapter One: Remnants**_

My name is Aaron Foller. I was born in Seattle Washington but my family had relocated to Osaka Japan when I was 12. I dont remember a whole lot of my life in America but I do still love football and classic muscle cars. Ive been enjoying my life here now for almost 6 years. I have an amazing girlfriend, Akane, who is in the same class as me. My best friend Morsigue, who also plays guitar for our band Shinu Shunkan is dating my class leader Tomoyo. Im a major Otaku and kinda wish my girl was but I digress, that just means I can read my manga in piece.

It was raining outside. The drops were pounding as I was driving to our destination. It was our 2 year anniversary and we were coming Morsigues place to get him and Tomoyo for a double date. I eagerly rubbed my pocket and felt the box inside it. I was going to propose to Akane tonight. I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to do it. Second anniversary, our best friends, and a light dinner with a little bit of fun. Everything was going perfect, well aside from the rain. Akane had fallen asleep so it was a quiet drive. When we got there Morsigue and Tomoyo ran out the door and got in the car.

"Seriously! I hate this rain! How can you even see to drive in this shit!?", said Morshigue. "Ive never seen it so bad in my life! Oh. Shit. Hello Akane." He put his head down as he noticed her glaring at him. Akane is a light sleeper so any noise wakes her up. It didn't help that Shig is naturally a loud mouth. Tomoyo had her headphones in and just stared out the window for the duration of the trip. If you listened closely you could hear Blood Stain Child play songs like Void and Final Sky. I smiled as I thought about how great it was having my best friends with me on this special day.

Akane picked out where we were going out to have the date. She wanted to go to this supposedly haunted hospital that had been closed down for nearly 35 years. Legends say that the hospital was originally built during the war with Russia and used through the second world war as a military hospital. After world war two it was turned into a children's hospital which is when things start to get creepy. Children were known to talk to people who didn't exist. Often they would proclaim to only doing what that person said when doing something wrong. Occasionally these acts the children committed were murder, rape, and suicide. It is said that if anyone enters the hospital grounds they will never be allowed to leave and that the spirit of the hospital itself will take over your mind and body and devour you trapping your soul for all eternity.

"Like anyone actually believes this shit anyway." I thought as we pulled up.

We grabbed our things which included sleeping bags, our food for the evening, cameras, and other things that Tomoyo said we should take just in-case this place was indeed haunted. She never told me what all it was as she had it hidden in her suitcase. As we started toward the gate a van pulled up and four more people got out of the van. They looked like kids from our class so I said hey.

"Hey guys whats up."

All four turned and looked at me and sure enough I knew them alright. The students were Akio Torinashi, foreign exchange student from Italy Phillipi Porchelli, Haruka Suzimoto, and Nagisa Sunoshi. Together they formed the Paranormal Club and called themselves the Remnants. They were the students you would see never in uniform and always dressed in black with cross necklaces. We weren't exactly best friends with them but we never had issues with them either.

"Aaron is that you?, said Akio. Akio was essentially the leader of the group. Hey took his job as Club President very seriously. "You four shouldn't be here." he continued, "This place isn't safe. People have come here goofing off and never returning. Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Ahem." she said. "If we shouldn't be here than neither should you. Now if you don't mind..." She was cut of by Haruka, "Why dont they join us Akio? Tomoyo is well versed in the supernatural with her father being the head priest of the shrine anyway and it isn't like Aaron and Shig are useless either. Shig can help with all the equipment unloading and setting up since he's part of the Judo Club and Aarons dad is a big time Paranormal Investigator from America so he probably knows enough to keep him out of trouble."

Leave it to Hakura to calm down the tension. Out of the Remnants she was the peacemaker. She was also one of my first friends when I started school in Japan so we knew each other well. You see she was right about my dad. We moved to Japan because dad wanted to study the connection to Aokigahara in Mt. Fuji to paranormal activity that is believed to play a hand in the unbelievable amount of suicides in the forest every year. He taught me a lot about protecting myself from ghosts and demons so I'm always prepared just in case but, I'm not much of a believer. That being said I wont go unprepared in case of emergency.

"Ugh. Its up to them if they want to help." Akio said. At that very instant I felt as though something inside me was begging me to stop and just leave but I couldn't just give up and go home I had to propose to Akane tonight. We had already made it this far. Before I could say anything though…

"We're going in." Akane said. "Ghosts or no ghosts I want to make my second anniversary a fun one."

Well there was no turning back now. We grabbed our things and helped with the equipment and went through the gate. Again I felt like this was a bad idea. I shrugged it off and entered the abandoned hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Darkness**_

 _ **First Floor: Dining Room**_

 _ **Time since arrival: 15 minutes**_

With all of us working together we got everything set up for our base of operations in no time. Thanks to the power generators the Remnants brought we had power for everything including the lights for which I was grateful. We decided to all sit down to eat dinner when Shig nudged me.

"Hey Aaron. You need to totally ask her now before anything happens. With these other kids things might get ruined." He was whispering in my ear. I decided he was right. These guys didn't look like they were fooling around and neither did Tomoyo. So I motioned her to walk with me and just as we got up to leave Tomoyo stopped us.

"Do you think this a good idea?", she said to us. Again that feeling was back and again I ignored it.

"Yeah." I replied. "I need the space." She looked at me and frowned then sighed as she handed each of us a crucifix, salt, a pocket bible, and some charms. We said thank you and pulled out our flashlights and began walking down the dark hallway.

The building was decrepit looking. Cracks in the walls were matched by cracks in the ceiling. The floor was littered with debris and holes. The hallway way seemed to extend forever and eventually we got to a point where we couldn't see the light from the dinning area anymore. I couldn't help myself anymore and grabbed her hand.

"Akane." I said to her. "These last two years have been the best two years of my life so far. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I got down on one knee and fumbling through the act I pulled out a beautiful gold ring. "Akane Fuyjibashi. Will you marry me? I love you." As I said that to her I could feel my hands shaking. I knew I was sweating but I held firm.

"Before I give you my answer you need to know something." She said. I began to get really nervous now. "Ive known all week you planned this. You're not exactly sneaky hehe." She grabbed a hold of me kissed me then put on the ring. "I'll be with you for the rest of my life."

We went back to the dinning area and showed everyone the ring but no one was excited. In fact everyone seemed to be preoccupied by the monitors. Akio motioned for us to sit down.

"As you know we put a camera at the gate and at the entrance facing the gate." He said. "What do you see on the video?" Akane answered him. "The one at the gate shows the vehicles and the sidewalk. But the one at the entrance shows nothing but trees. Thats odd there were no trees here were there?" Haruka looked at her and shook her head. "There havent been trees here for about 70 years." At that moment Shig, Phillipi, Akio, and myself ran to the entrance.

"Wheres the door? I know its here somewhere." I said. All we could find along the floor were windows and a stairway. "Lets go back." said Akio. We walked back to the dinning area to find the entire room wrecked. It looked as though someone had thrown all of the table and chairs into a corner and slammed down all of the equipment. The girls were nowhere to be found but I did find Tomoyos bag.

"Should we see if anything useful is in there?" Phillipi asked. We all nodded in unison. Inside the bag we found four bottles of holy water, some charms, two crucifixes, four knives, a 500 Smith n Wesson revolver and two boxes of shells that read silver ballistic tip. We each picked up the supplies and since I had experience using guns I grabbed the revolver. We turned around and felt the building shake everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Realization**_

 _First Floor: Present_

I looked around me as my eyes began to adjust. I saw three other bodies moving around as one of them stood up and turned on a flashlight. It was Akio. He seemed completely dazed as he started to walk towards the doorway. I suddenly heard a voice in the darkness.

"What the fuck?" It was Morshige. He had his hand on his forehead as though it was hurting him. "Akio! What are you doing?" Akio turned to him and put his finger up to his lips and pointed with his other hand towards the doorway. I grabbed my flashlight and turned it on and began to look around the room.

There were no signs of the equipment or actual any sign of life anywhere in the room aside from the four of us. I could see a cut on Shigs head that was bleeding slightly and Akio was bleeding what looked like a busted nose. I shined the light on Phillipi and his leg seemed to be bent at an awkward angle.

"Phillipi are you OK?!" I asked him.

"I cant move...my leg Aaron..." Instantly me and Shig looked for something to make a makeshift splint with. We managed to find a cloth and some pieces of wood and reset his leg. Akio was still standing by the doorway keeping an eye on the hallway. I could hear him muttering something in a foreign language.

"Venerari Deum Patrem. Quaero abs te servus tuus placere liberaret nos a facie exercitus Lucifer. In tuo precioso nomini sancto tuo, Amen ." I didnt understand what he was saying but I could tell it was a prayer of sometype. We found an old wheelchair in the corner of the room and managed to get Phillipi in it. It still was in working condition which was great but that didnt solve our biggest issue. The girls were missing still and we had no idea where to look.

We sat down in the middle of the floor and began to formulate a plan. Akio pulled a small pocket notebook out and began explaining the layout of the hospital to us.

"Ok so there are 8 floors in the hospital. We have the first floor which is the one we are on. The second floor which is for outpatient use. Then we have the third, fourth, and fifth floors which are inpatient floors. The sixth floor is the psych ward. The seventh floor which is the Chapel area and then the eighth which is administrative offices. There is a morgue which is of course in the basement, but I never seen an entrance into it. Each floor can only be accessible via the stairs which means that Phillipi… Im sorry bro… cant leave this floor. Now I think we should go together into each floor to look for the girls but I think that should be a vote. Remember as you all have noticed things in this place seem to be changing and Im sure Im not the only one who heard the voices that woke us all up."

We all nodded in agreement. The vote was cast and we elected to go together. Phillipi smiled at us. "Go get those troublesome women so we can find a way out of this hellhole. Im fucking sick of this place already." We all laughed and the three of us walked into the hallway with crucifixes in hand.

We searched the whole first floor and found nothing so we went up the stairs into the second floor. Things looked completely different. We could see rooms down each side of the hall most where locked but when we got to the last door it opened. We looked at each other and nodded and carefully and quietley went in. Akio was chanting away under his breath nervously.

"Venerari Deum Patrem. Peto a vobis . Commodo et custodies nos a generatione vires satellites diaboli. EGO dont volo ut hic moriar. Respice in servos tuos , et in nomine sancto eius presious tuum Iesum Christum. Amen ."

We were amazed when we entered the room. Our equipment was there in perfect conditon and just as we had it in the dining room. The girls were sitting staring at us as though irritated. All of the belongings were in place. The power was on. The food was sitting out.

"Where. The Fuck. Have you been?!" Hakura asked. We told them everything that had happened. About the floor shaking. About us waking up to voices. About Phillipi.

"We need to go back." Akio said. "Hes probably sleeping by now waiting for us. We need to get back to him." We all walked out of the room and started to head down the hall when I noticed something on the floor. I shined my flashlight on it and noticed it looked like blood drops.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE FUCKING CEILING!" Screamed Akane. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and we started to follow the trail. As we continued down the hall the blood began to turn into foot prints. Before we knew it we arrived at the staircase and to our horror they only went up. We continued to follow the bloody footprints up to the next floor until we came upon the only door that we could open in the hallway.

We opened the door and a sight met us that will never fade from my memory. The tables were all stacked up and so were the chairs. We shined our flashlights in between the two stacks and I nearly vomited. In between the tables in midair was Phillipi. He was strapped down in the wheelchair and it looked as though someone had his suspended there by thin ropes. We ran up to him him the smell nearly overpowering us.

"H...Help….Me…." He barley gasped. The ropes were jutting out of his entire body and Nagisa, who is studying to become a nurse pointed out what it really was.

"Those…. Those are tendons..." She explained. "The weight of the chair is pulling the tendons out farther and farther. They're going to snap!"

"We have to help him!" I shouted at everyone. "We cant just let him die like this!"

"We cant Aaron." Said Akio. "Any movement and it will snap those tendons like a twig. We cant untrap him with putting more weight on the chair."

"Please...Please help me.. I dont want to-…."

"Hehehehe."

Phillipi's words were interupted by a laughter that sounded like a child and just then we saw it. A small boy with a red glow around him floating in front of Phillipi laughing at him. He looked to be elementary age around 6 or 7 and he had a cut justting from one side of his neck to the other.

"Im bored of our game now Oni-chan." The boy said and with a laugh he pushed down on Phillipi's head and we could hear every individual snap of his tendons. Phillipi didnt even have a chance to cry out before his body ripped upper torso first into pieces spraying bodily fluid and organs everywhere including us. We ran back into the hall screaming until we reached the dinning area where the light was still on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Patient Zero**_

 _ **Dinning room**_

 _ **Time since arrival: Unknown**_

No one said anything for what felt like hours. We all collectively just stared at the ground as if expecting everything to just be an illusion. I never wanted to believe in ghosts. I always sort of believed but I didn't want to. I just wanted to believe my dad was crazy. I guess maybe Im the one who is crazy.

"Sorry dad, I guess you were right all along." I muttered to myself. I could see everyone looking at me. _They must think Im crazy,_ I thought to myself.

" _So this must be the children who entered here so bodly."_ We all snapped around to see where the voice came from and we saw...nothing. Where in the hell did the voice come from? _"Not very observant are you? Ive been with you since the beginning."_ Now we were really starting to panic. Nervously we looked around the room until finally the nervousness took hold of Akio.

"Who the fuck are you!? Show yourself goddamnit! Quit playing games with us and just let us go the fuck home!"

" _I am not a threat to you children. Come to my room on the Eighth Floor and I saw explain everything to you."_

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Tomoyo said. "We just watched a member of our group get ripped to shreds in front of us. How do we know you wont do the same to us?"

" _Because I will transport you here myself so you wont have to travel the Sixth Floor."_

All at once the room changed. The room was strangely lit and we could see the white walls and oak desk. Cabinets filled with bottles and other medical supplies were all on the right side of the room. We heard the door open and close and we spun around.

"Its good to meet you children in person at last. The other spirits here have been very anxious about all of you." She was dressed in a white nurse outfit and she had a white glow around her. Being around her felt so comfortable. She seemed to have a warm personality. Upon closer inspection I could see a hole in her side causing a blood stain in her outfit. Her smile helped our uneasiness calm down to a controllable state of panic.

"Excuse me miss, may I ask your name?" Asked Haruka.

"Oh my apologies I forgot my manners. My name is Iyumi Hizaki. Im head nurse here at Osaka Angelic Children's Hospital. I worked on the sixth floor which is the psych ward." We all introduced ourselves and asked her how to get home. " I think to understand how to quell the spirits of this hospital you all need to know the story of this hospital and of a very important spirit here. You see the spirit you met of the young boy was actually the first of the children to die here. After he committed suicide he became simply known as Patient Zero. He was the first to establish contact with the soldiers who had passed away here during the wars and he also controlled the other children as well" The room began to change around us and suddenly we were outside! But something was different. There were noticeable differences. Most notable was the huge presence of military personnel.

"This the hospital in 1904. The country was with war against Russia. Japan was not seen as a true world power to that point and even though Japan was winning the war decisively Russia still believe they could win. Ultimately, though, Japan won but lost approximately 40,000 men and many of them were brought here. The hospital was still being used as a military hospital until 1945 when Japan lost the war against the U.S. It was reopened in 1948 by the Japanese and the Americans as a children's hospital. Patient Zero was the first child brought to us in the Psychological Ward. He exhibited behavior unlike anything we ever expected. He would always talk to people who weren't there."

She went on to explain how the children were being controlled by Patient Zero and how he brutally committed suicide by ripping apart his own skin and devouring it until he bled out by splitting his own throat. Soon after that children came up missing and were found tortured and murdered. Some killed themselves in obscene ways. One of the doctors was caught raping several of the children and killing them with experimental drugs. He then killed himself by cutting off his own penis and bleeding to death screaming he had no control once Patient Zero appeared before him. Haruka then decided to ask the most burning question of all.

"What was Patient Zero's name, if I may ask."

"Maesoko. Itako Maesoko."

 **Chapter Five: Unraveling**

 **Time since arrival: Unknown**

 **Party Deaths: 1**

 **Party members still alive: 7**

 ***Chapter Five Will Be Released Tomorrow night around midnight!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Unraveling**

 **Time since arrival: Unknown**

 **According to Iyumi Patient Zero was only 7 when he died. He was in her care for 2 years** **and had no friends. All of the other children were afraid of him because of his interactions with people that couldn't be seen. His first murder was a kitten that was brought in for another little boy. The kitten was found with its head removed as well as all internal organs pulled out. He had attempted to kill numerous children but was caught by the staff before he could complete the act. Overall 19 children were seriously injured but none had died at that point.**

 **He was found dead on January 22, 19** **51** **.** **The incident was quickly and quietly covered up by the staff. Since he** **had** **no relatives that wanted anything to do with him his body was disposed of somewhere in the hospital. Nobody knew where and it was widely believed that his body was separated so it wouldn't be discovered. A sense of peace was quickly pushed away when the staff discovered 3 children murdered and seemingly mummified. Their internal organs were removed with precision.** **The organs themselves were never found. Once again the murders were covered up quickly and quietly.**

 **Sightings became commonplace and misfortune occurred with every sighting. Until 1980 there were 17 missing children, 11 murdered children, 6 missing staff, and** **9 murdered staff. Every murder had one thing in common, there internal organs were taken out and the bodies mummified.**

 **"** **Hold on one second." I said. "If he is mummifying people, why didn't he mummify Phillipi?"**

 **"For that answer I believe you need to go to the chapel.** **Don't** **worry its safe there as no vengeful spirits can enter that floor which prevents them from entering this floor." She said**

 **Hakura asked the next question. "Why are you here then? Why aren't you vengeful. I mean you look like you were stabbed."**

 **"** **On May 15, 1980 the government ordered a shutdown of the entire hospital. I knew I was getting older and that these poor people could never rest in peace until something was done and the remains would be found of all those who perished here. I killed myself to remain here knowing this place traps those who die here. I began my search once I realized I was dead and began combing the entire hospital until I found nearly all of the missing organs which were perfectly preserved. Once the organs were placed in the main shrine the spirits themselves devoid of any attachment aside from those organs would then be eternally trapped in a limbo state where they could do no harm. Those spirits now exist on a different plane of the spiritual world. They are still here but they can not be seen or felt. Alas I found that Itako was not the main spirit causing problems. Yes he was the one killing innocents but he was controlled in death as he was in life. Now come children. I will go with you to the chapel. I will explain more as we make our way there."**

 **We left the office and began making our way to the chapel floor. She explained that the bottom six floors and the morgue began shifting not long after the last Chaplin had left the hospital. It was like the devil himself had taken over the building.** **She continued to tell us that soldiers were still here even now and even though they never physically harmed anyone they were able to obtain control of a persons mind which usually ended up with the person either killing themselves or their friends. A lot of the time it was both.**

 **When we got to the chapel floor we noticed that everything looked basically brand new. Pictures and statues of Jesus Christ were untouched. Bibles and Hymn books were** **in perfect condition.** **She showed us the remains that** ** _ **she**_** **had gathered.**

 **"All thats left is Patient Zero." Iyumi said. She frowned as she looked at the remains on the ground. "So many dead. I wish I could have saved them from this nightmare.** **There is no telling where the morgue is now. All I can say is that I will help in anyway I can. The morgue is the last place were I haven't been able to enter to find Itako. I believe that is where his remains will be. As soon as you find then call for me immediately and I will bring you here. He will try to kill you but once the remains are her he cannot follow and I believe we can finally find a way to bring peace to this place. Beware of the soldiers as well. Unless you wish for the death of yourself and your friends. Good luck to the seven of you. God be with you."**

 **We walked out of the chapel and down the stairway and the atmosphere changed again. Hairs standing on end we opened the first door we came to and found that is was the original dining room. We closed the door as Tomoyo and Hakura began placing seals on every surface and laid down a salt circle for us to sit in as we began to make our plan.**

 ** _ **Chapter Six: Search**_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Chapter Six: Search**_**

 ** _ **(This chapter is where things get entertaining for the readers. Choices can be made that will affect the stories ending which be explained at the chapter openings. Those chapters will say Chapter (?) Alternate and explain the choice(s) made. Please bear with me on this as I've never attempted something like this before. The story will be posted in**_** ** _ **order to reach the true ending then the alternates will be added.)**_**

 **"Ok so we need to** **figure out what we need to do. As we all have noticed the floors have been changing so who knows what floor the morgue is actually on. Iyumi seemed to be very serious about us not going onto the sixth floor so lets try to avoid it if possible." Akio was leading the charge and trying to get us ready for the task at hand. " I guess first thing first. Lets take a vote, those in favor of splitting up into teams raise your hand." I took a second to think about this. If we split up we would cover more ground easier and faster but if we stayed together we should be safer in number.** ** _What should I do,_** **I thought to myself.** **1**

 ** _The only way would be to split up into teams to find the morgue I guess._** **I raised my hand as did Akane, Tomoyo, Hakura, and** **Akio. That left Akio and Nagisa to believe that we should stay together. We checked all of our gear and divided into teams. Nagissa and Akio, Tomoyo, Hakura, and Shig, which left myself and Akane.** **Each group had someone who had knowledge of the paranormal. I found myself thinking about something my father had once told me about a case he dealt with** **about four and half years ago. I decided before we left to say something about it.**

 **"Guys hold up. About four and a half years ago my dad was sent on a special investigation involving the disapearance of a girl named Naho Saenoki. He managed to trace her** **disappearance** **to a school called Heavenly Host Elementary."**

 **"Hold on Aaron." Akane stopped me. "I know all about that school and your dads investigation. I know all about the killings, Sachikos curse, everything."**

 **"Hun...How..."**

 **"I told you that my older brother died almost five years ago right? His name was Kou Kibiki.** **Your father spoke with me about everything and even though that dimension has been erased me and him still talk about it." She turned to everyone at this point. " What Aaron is getting at is inside that school everything was constantly changing and finally when the spirits who were the cause of the change and creaters of multiple closed spaces were finally appeased the school stopped shifting. Iyumi had removed the organs from the places they were hidden here in this hospital but she never appeased the spirits. In other worlds until we can either get those organs and appease or even destroy them We are trapped. Another way is to just go after Patient Zeros remains and destroy them and that should be enough to get us out of here. We could take Iyumi's plan and roll with it and destroy all of the organs for good measure thus freeing the hospital and possibly making it out alive before the building, just like Heavenly Host Elementary, collapses on us. I think we should decide by vote.**

 **Akio looked at her and smiled. "Well good thing that was brought up. Thats** **eerily** **similar** **to what is happening here. So guys what will it be?"**

 ** _Go after only Patient Zero's remains?_**

 ** _Go appease all of the spirits or even destroy them?_**

 ** _Destroy all of the spirits remains and run for it?_** ** _2_**

 **We decided to only look for Patient Zero's remains. We left the room and the groups split of once we got to the staircase. Our group took the stairway up to the next floor along with Shig's group while Akio's group headed down. We got onto the next floor and I looked over to see Shig but his group was gone. Akane and I started down the hall and we could hear a strange noise coming from the walls. Akane shined her flashlight to see what the sound was and we could see the walls were...** ** _breathing?!_** **We both gasped as the walls began to pulsate around us and thats when we heard a voice.**

 **"Hey! You two! Come over here!" We could see a figure down the hallway. He had no glow of any kind and you could tell he was scared shitless. "My name is Issac Benjamin.** **I'm** **an** **American** **who heard about this place and came here with my friend to see some cool shit. He** **disappeared** **about an hour ago though all I have seen was this red kid and this kid in blue riding a wheel chair. Can I run with you guys?" Akane put her hand on my arm and lowered it. I** **didn't** **even realize I had the gun out and my** **finger** **on the trigger.**

 **"Yeah, sure you can** **just** **be** **careful." I said to him.** ** _Kid in blue in a wheelchair!? NO...NO NONONONONONONONO! IT JUST CANT FUCKING BE_** **! Where did you see the kid in the wheelchair?"**

 **"In that room. He kept on saying something about eight is great but now only six to fix or something like that. I think he had what sounded like an** **Italian** **accent."**

 ** _Oh holy fuck. Phillipi!_**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Morgue_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Chapter Seven: Truth**_**

 ** _Where were you. You left me._**

 **A voice was coming from the door next to us. A very recognizable voice. Akane was gripping ahold of me tightly as my hair was standing on end. We looked at Issac and the three of us ran as fast as we could down the hall.**

 ** _YOU CANT GET AWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You left me… It hurts so bad. Why did you leave me to die. Only six left to feel my pain...please come back… You need to come back...and DIE!_**

 **Philipi's voice echoed through the hall and all at once we came to the end and the stairway was gone.**

 **"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Issac was flipping out until Iyumi appeared in front of us.**

 **"In here quick!" She led us into a door. When we got inside we noticed that the room looked like nothing we had seen before in this godforsaken place. We were standing outside of the hospital. The sun was out and what got my attention the most was the silence. No birds, animals, or even people. The hospital itself looked completely run down, but I had a strange feeling we werent out of the hospital just yet.**

 **"This is a continuation of the closed space."** **A strange man came up behind us. He had black hair and appeared to be very strong. He was older than we were but there was something strange about him.**

 **"My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma. I see you met my friend Issac. Im here with him to not only stop whats going on here but to find a certain book that is here."**

 **"You will never find the Book of the Dead!" Shouted Iyumi. Suddenly I got the feeling that this was not something we should involve ourselves in. I went to walk away with Akane but neither of us could move.**

 **"Even if you found the book you could never use it. You dont have the bloodline."**

 **"I may not but I know someone that does. A friend of mine is a Shinozaki." He turned to look at me and Akane. "There were eight of you trapped in here but now there is only six. I believe this may be one of your friends." He had Issac show us a picture on his phone and sure enough it was Akio. Akane screamed and fell to the ground as I stared horrified at what I was looking at. His eyes looked like they were burned out of his skull. Blood was clearly visible** **as I notices his entire lower body was gone.**

 **"Iyumi." He looked at her. "What did you tell these kids?" She told him everything that she had told us. He looked at her very suspiciously.**

 **"So thats what you told them? Just about Patient Zero? Theres more to it than that." Iyumi started laughing. "This is above these kids." She said. "They wont make it out of here alive anyway." Her clothes suddenly changed from a white nurse outfit to a black dress. "** **My master doesnt appreciate you being here. He wants you dead. What do you honestly think you could do with the book of the dead!?**

 **"Only the book of the dead can raise the dead." Akane said and I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Aaron but I knew this would all happen. I too am a Shinozaki after all. Yoshiki what is your friends name?"**

 **He looked at here surprised and said, "Ayumi. Ayumi Shinozaki. Yoshie and Sachicko Shinozaki's relative."**

 **"Hmmm…. Ive never heard of her but I know who the other two are."**

 **"She is the current keeper of the Book of Shadows." I was lost by this point. None of this made any sense to me.**

 **"OH GOD NO!" We all turned to see Issac being suspeneded in mid air by Iyumi. Before we could think she put her hand through his chest and pulled out his spine.**

 ** _ **Chapter Eight: Book of the Dead**_**


End file.
